


Spontaneous... Yet Perfect.

by Ama0322



Category: Sanvers - Fandom, Supergirl
Genre: Alex danvers/maggie sawyer - Freeform, F/F, Sanvers - Freeform, SanversSecretSanta2019, Secret Sanvers, Soft Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, alex danvers - Freeform, maggie sawyer - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21904534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ama0322/pseuds/Ama0322
Summary: “Picture perfect, straight out of a cheesy holiday film. Maggie smiled as she continued watching Alex... It was the little things.”Alex and Maggie ditch the NCPD Holiday Party, to spend time with each other instead.
Relationships: Alex Danvers and Maggie Sawyer, Sanvers
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48
Collections: Secret Sanvers | A Sanvers Winter Holiday 2019 Event





	Spontaneous... Yet Perfect.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fandomfan13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomfan13/gifts).



> For Bea / @FandomFan13!!!
> 
> This is the first thing I’ve written in a very long time! But still, I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. 
> 
> Merry Christmas!!  
> -Your secret santa

“I really, really don’t want to go to this stupid party, Alex.” 

Alex Danvers looked up from her cell phone, just in time to see her fianceé, Maggie Sawyer, hastily enter the room. She was fussing with shiny buttons on a navy blue blazer, and murmuring some possible curse words under her breath. 

(Knowing Maggie, they most definitely were curse words.)

Alex stood up from the sofa, walking towards Maggie. “You’ve mentioned that.” She jokingly rolled her eyes at Maggie, who was far too preoccupied with buttoning her jacket to notice.  
“I know I have… But it’s just a stupid work Christmas party, and they really wouldn’t miss me, y’know…” Maggie finally looked up from her jacket.  
“Oh sure, they wouldn’t miss you.” Alex joked, pulling her car keys out from a pocket. “But me? They’d miss Danvers.”  
“Whatever.” Maggie smiled, and Alex did too. It was the dimples.

Alex took Maggie's hand, and began leading her to the apartment door. The heel of Maggie’s boots clacked against the wooden floors, as she unsuccessfully tried to keep up with Alex’s pace. One of the downsides of being short she’d constantly complain about.  
“You know you’re the one who committed to going, Mags. You told your boss you’d come this year, and-” Alex began to speak, but she was interrupted by her much-less eager fiancee, waving her free hand around.  
As she opened the apartment door, she gave Alex a small nudge into the hallway. “Sure. Commitments, nevermind those. I’m recommitting. To one hour.” As Alex turned around to shut and lock the apartment door, she shook her head, in playful disbelief. When she didn’t respond to the negotiation, Maggie poked her in the back. “One hour, tops.”  
Alex shook her head and smiled as she turned back to face Maggie. She took her hand and gave it a soft, approving squeeze. “Hour and a half.”

�*****

The couple had been driving for about fifteen minutes now, and Maggie had spent a majority of that time staring out the car window. 

National City.

There was something about a National City Christmas: the lights, the packed shops,, the way it felt like a cheesy holiday flick-- that Maggie adored. It wasn’t anything like a Nebraskian Christmas. Nebraska didn’t have the crowded cities scattered with people and lights, or the Hallmark movie ambiance she had grown to love… But National City and Nebraska both had their fair share of Maggie’s favorite part of winter: Snow. While Nebraska's more frigid weather delivered more snow than National City ever did... The occasional National City snowy evening made her nostalgic for home.  
She had heard once, in a tv show, maybe, that everything gets quieter when it snows. She told Alex that, who of course geeked out; something about the snow blocking the sound, the flakes absorbing the soundwaves. And while Maggie knew that was the logical, scientific reason, it wasn’t what she meant. She meant that everyone stopped when it snows. It didn’t matter what they were doing, but they paused. 

The world changed colors. It was calm.

They looked at the snow, kids played in the snow. They did it in Nebraska, too. Maggie wished everyone would pause for such little things more often. Sometimes she wished for snow just for a chance to stop and breathe.

She looked over at Alex, who was focused on the road, unconsciously tapping the steering wheel. The lights off the side of a building casting a blue hue over Alex’s nose and cheek, and the soft hum of an all too familiar Christmas medley sang from the car radio. Picture perfect, straight out of a cheesy holiday film. Maggie smiled as she continued watching Alex, who was far too busy focusing on the road to even notice. It was the little things.  
�  
*****

It wasn’t long until the couple arrived to their destination. A tall, seemingly cloud-reaching building on the East side of National City. Much of National City’s wealthiest lived up on Penthouses near the top. Maggie's boss lived on one of the top floors, and both had both been there before; Maggie for previous work events, Alex for DEO related affairs. 

“Guess we’re here.” Alex sighed, as she shifted the car into park.  
“Guess we’re here.” Repeated Maggie, less than enthusiastic.

Alex looked over at Maggie, who was staring out the car window. She stared at the tall building, the lights, and the snow. “God. I really don’t wanna go. Don’t I see those people from work enough?”

“Then we don’t go.” Alex said with a smile, hitting Maggie in the arm.  
Maggie turned back, with a quizzical expression. “You wanna play hooky for my work Christmas Party?” She gestured over her shoulder, towards the looming building adjacent to the car. “You’re the one who wanted to come so bad in the first place.” 

“Change of heart. Let’s do our own thing.” Alex offered, with a smile. “I’d much rather spend the evening with my lady, than some stuffy NCPD morons.”  
Maggie leaned over the center console, smiling, for a kiss. “You’ve got a deal, Danvers.”

�*****

Rather than driving back to their apartment after ditching the Holiday Party, the couple decided to spend some time wandering the city, instead. Both Alex and Maggie were self-acclaimed “workaholics,” and never seemed to be able to spend much time exploring National City. If they weren’t working, they were with Kara, or Winn, or cuddled up in Alex’s apartment. 

The two strolled down the city blocks, admiring the twinkling holiday lights strung along each storefront. Maggie clung to Alex’s arm, nestling her head into the taller girls shoulder. She hummed against the soft fabric of Alex’s coat. Alex looked into the storefronts they passed; some boutiques, restaurants, a toy store or two, quite a few bakeries and cafés.

“How about we stop for something warm?” Alex offered, feeling a bit colder than she’d prefer. “Maybe a peppermint hot cocoa…” She paused. “And a plain black coffee for my arm candy here.”  
She knew Maggie was cold, too. (Colder than she’d ever admit. “Us Nebraska girls don’t get cold,” she’d say. Alex kept an extra jacket in her car for this reason, because despite their protests, Nebraska girls did in fact get cold.)

Maggie did her signature head tilt— complete with dimples,— as she smiled up towards Alex. “I definitely could go for that.” She gestured towards the brick building they were passing. A wooden sign was hung above the door, reading “B’S CAFE” in a pretty cursive font. The window was foggy, and stickers of candy canes, gingerbread men, and ornaments were stuck along its edges. 

Alex held the door open for Maggie, a bell ringing as she pulled the door towards her.  
“Hm.” Maggie playfully nudged Alex in the arm, as she entered the warm building. “And they said chivalry was dead.”  
�  
*****

After waiting for a few minutes in the bustling shop, a barista called for an order for “Danvers.” Alex went and retrieved the two drinks and a vegan brownie from the counter, and brought it back to her and Maggie’s booth. The white mugs clicked as she sat them on the wooden table.

While enjoying their drinks, the two discussed needing last minute gifts, work happenings, and Alex’s strong hatred for black coffee. Maggie, extremely passionate about her coffee habits, defended her drink as usual. 

Having enough of hearing about bitter coffee, and not fond of losing their arguments, Alex segwayed the conversation by pointing out the window, towards a tall Christmas tree across the street.  
Maggie looked over at the Christmas tree. Colorful ornaments and lights twinkled through the fresh layer of snow covering them,

“I’m sorry we missed the Christmas party, Al.” Maggie said quietly, almost whispering, as she continued to stare at the Christmas tree, and the lights, and the falling snow.

Alex turned from her gaze out the window to face her fianceé. “I honestly didn’t want to go.” She admitted, as she reached across the table to hold Maggie’s hands in hers. Her hands were warm, from holding her coffee mug tightly. “I was only interested in spending time with you.” 

Maggie turned and smiled upon hearing that. “Spending time with me.” She repeated, and Alex nodded, while tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.  
She raised an eyebrow, looking at the woman in front of her with a fake-confused expression. “You’re definitely getting soft on me, Danvers.” She wasn’t confused; she knew she was right.

Alex couldn’t argue that. She admittedly couldn’t do much but smile in defeat, really. Because she was getting soft. A few years ago, she wouldn’t have been caught dead admiring glittery lights, or smiling at children playing in the snow… Or sitting in a café, with a sugary peppermint hot cocoa, holding hands with her soon-to-be-wife. 

She couldn’t imagine another person on this planet, or another, that could be so eager to spend time with. 

Maggie looked down at the table, the mugs, a half-eaten vegan brownie, and back up at Alex. She was still smiling, possibly even blushing. Her cheeks were rosy. 

Ait made Maggie smile too. She was quiet for a few moments, thinking about the evening they had. Spontaneous. 

Maggie glanced out the window again, and saw the snow.

Spontaneous… Yet perfect.


End file.
